


Anchored to you

by FirstLoveAn (ZeiinHao)



Series: Anchor mates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta/Omega, F/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Party, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soulmates, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiinHao/pseuds/FirstLoveAn
Summary: Imagine a world where babies are grown in submerged anchors. Two small beings who should have nothing to do with each other end up sharing the same anchor for nine months.They live their life with scars marking the back of their legs as the only reminder of those nine months.Until the day they come back to the water, together, and the scars can finally heal.Two persons molded for each other… people call them ‘anchor mates’.-*In which Fan, a young male omega, is at a party with his friends. Little does he know that this one truth or dare will change his life forever.





	Anchored to you

 

_“I’m anchored to your harbor and I don’t want to leave anymore;_

_tell me that one day it’s going to work between you and me.”_

[[Ancrée à ton port](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjzze_QH8KA) \- Fanny J]

 

Imagine a world where babies are grown in submerged anchors. Two small beings who should have nothing to do with each other end up sharing the same anchor for nine months. Then they’re detached from each other and given to their parents. They’re born. They live their life with scars marking the back of their legs as the only reminder of those nine months.

Until the day they come back to the water, together, and the scars can finally heal.

Two persons molded for each other… people call them ‘anchor mates’.

 

 

-

 

 

Fan didn’t know this was how this day would turn out.

All he knew was he went to this party at his friend Mens’.

They were only a dozen.

Ena was there.

They’d known each other since middle school when they ended up in the same class and their respective alpha parents went for each other’s throat. They hated each other’s guts.

It had all started when they were in college and Fan’s mother, a beta, had broken her bond with an alpha to go with another because she had found her anchor mate. The dumped mate being Ena’s father and the new one, none other than Fan’s alpha mother. But finding your anchor mate was something so rare and special that anyone would’ve done the same, Fan supposed.

This had happened two years before he and Ena were born and there was probably more to the story, but the two alphas had kept an irrational hatred for each other ever since.

Ena ignored him as she always did, and so did he.

 

They drank.

They danced.

They laughed.

They screamed.

Then Mens’ neighbors sent angry messages.

So they played truth or dare.

“Fan, truth or dare ?”

“Hm… truth ?”

“No, you can’t choose truth again !”

“Then why are you even asking ?”

“So that’s a dare.” Mens laughed. “You and… hm… Ena !”

Oh no.

The others giggled.

Ena let out a loud huff from across the room.

“You and Ena have to take a bath together !”

He gasped, his eyes so wide they might pop out of their sockets.

“Are you serious ?!”

“Mens, are you sure…” Someone else stuttered.

“Where would we bathe anyway ? In your sink ?” Fan faked nonchalance.

“See… my mother always thinks she’s the best at hiding the key to their jacuzzi…” Mens smirked.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

“I’m, I’m not sure I–”

“Come on, Fan !” An omega giggled. “Just between us omegas and betas.”

“What do you risk anyway ?” A beta asked.

“Yeah, what’s the worst thing that could happen ?” Mens wriggled his eyebrows.

Fan couldn’t help but glance at Ena. She didn’t look phased by the situation they were in.

“This is bullshit.” Her arms folded. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

As Mens unlocked the door to the jacuzzi room, Fan felt like he could liquefy right here. He felt everyone else behind them. Their presence. The smell of excitement and nervousness mixed in with chlorine. Why was he doing this ?

The room was dark, the only light coming from inside the jacuzzi.

“Let’s go, buddy.” Mens whispered in his ear. “You got this !”

Easy for him to say, he wasn’t the omega who was supposed to undress and bathe with Ena. He gave her a glance. She was already in her underwear.

He sighed and slowly got out of his own clothes, his hands shaking.

“Aren’t you guys leaving ?” He asked.

“Just wanna be sure you actually get in the water.” Mens winked. “Both of you.”

Ena rolled her eyes and got in.

“Ah ! It’s so hot !” She let out a satisfied sigh. “It’s so great ! I want the same dare !”

“When it’s your turn, girl !” Someone else laughed.

“Take your time, Fan.” Mens scoffed. “As if we have all night.”

“Ugh…” What a shameless omega.

He finally pulled down his pants, revealing the scars behind his legs. He knew everyone had them, but it still wasn’t common to display them like this. He felt naked… Which he almost was.

“Is it good enough for you, or should I remove my choker too ?”

“Nah, you good !” Mens snorted. “Now, get in that hot tub !”

Fan sent him a glare before going to the jacuzzi. It’s fine. Everything was fine.

He went up the two steps and plunged his feet in the hot water.

His gaze crossed Ena’s and he quickly submerged his body up to the shoulders. What was he doing ? This was the alcohol for sure.

They both looked away, the room filled with an awkward silence. Fan glanced to the door. The others had left.

He moved his feet and one touched Ena’s leg. She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down, face red.

This felt weird. This wasn’t normal. Fan didn’t remember the last time he had been in water with someone other than his parents. And it was in their inside pool.

People took anchor mates very seriously, even though finding yours was particularly rare. Not that there was any chance he and Ena were, but still, his parents would kill him if they knew what he was doing...

Wait… Wait !

Itchy. Itchy, itchy, itchy.

He scratched the back of his thigh.

“AH !”

As soon as his fingertips had touched the skin, it burned.

“Huh ? What ?!” Ena gasped.

He ignored her, gently feeling the skin. He hissed. Bad idea.

“Ah !” The beta stood up, water splashing around her. “What’s going on ?!”

She turned around and he saw them. The back of her legs.

“Hm, Ena…?”

She was contorting herself to have a look at her scars. “What ?”

“Your-your… scars…”

The skin was changing color, reddish.

She scowled.

“Get up.”

He looked at her, eyes wide. “Excuse me ?”

“Get up !”

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up. Water was splashing everywhere around them.

Her hands were burning hot.

Her scent, confused.

She turned him around and bent down.

“Ena !”

What was she doing, what was she doing ?!

He felt her finger poking his scars.

“Ah !”

“Sorry.”

“What…” He said in a whisper. Having so much of his body out of the water made him feel too exposed. “What is happening ?”

“Our scars...” Ena answered, hesitant. “I… I think they’re healing.”

 

They had sat back down in the water, still processing what had happened. Long quiet minutes had passed.

The air smelled acrid, like confusion and shock and fear.

“Just… hold me in your arms and… and…”

Fan was looking for eye contact but the beta wouldn’t open her eyes.

“Tell me everything’s gonna be alright ?”

He wanted to cry so bad, but he held it back. How pathetic of an omega he would be if he cried now.

“Ena... you know... I can’t detach myself from you.”

It may have sounded cheesy, but it was true. Now that he knew, he could never be to anybody else.

Her lips quivered, but she kept quiet.

“Tell me it’ll work out...”

Now he really sounded pathetic, didn’t he ?

“Between you and me... tell me it will work out.”

“How ?” She snapped. “How will this ever work ?”

He froze.

“We... we were grown together, Ena. This has to work !”

“You really believe what you say ?” The beta cried out. “It’s not because we’re anchor mates that it erases everything !”

Fan pursed his lips, his fingers playing with his choker.

“We’re still the same people.” She added. “Our parents still hate each other !”

“So what…?”

“So what ? Are you serious ?!”

He felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I know what happened between our parents is not our fault but, this ?” She pointed at him then at herself. “This smells trouble. Literally.”

He hugged his knees to his chest. Everything felt so cold.

“Let’s get out of the water.” She sighed, standing up. Her scars were almost completely healed.

“No.” He breathed out.

“Excuse me ?”

“No.” He repeated, a little louder. “We came back to the water... we’re anchor mates…”

He bore his eyes in hers. She looked surprised.

“Please, stay.” He pleaded.

He hated how weak he sounded.

“Stay with me…”

He did not expect her to do so.

“Because I can’t do this on my own…”

She probably hated his guts just like her parents.

“We have to be two.”

She was probably cursing fate for bringing them together.

“The two of us, together.”

He dropped his gaze, staring at his knees, his fingers fiddling nervously with his choker. The room was quiet again, chlorine burning his nostrils.

Small waves of water licked his arms.

“Okay.”

“Hm ?” He looked up, meeting Ena’s piercing gaze.

“I…” She was deep in thought, staring at him. “Let’s try.”

“Really ?” He blinked back the tears.

She slowly nodded.

“Let’s give it a shot.”

His lips quivered at her words.

“Let’s make this work.”

He cried. Hard.

 

“Guys ? You’re alright in there ?”

Mens’ voice sounded so far away.

“Hey ?”

The smell of chlorine.

“Hm...”

And her scent.

“Guys ?”

Her palms against his.

The door creaked.

Pulse against pulse.

“Fan ?”

His face buried in her neck, drinking every ounce of her scent.

“Ena ?”

And her hot breath against his nape, giving him chills.

“Oh my !”

Water cradling them.

“Are you kidding me ?!”

The two holding onto each other.

“Get a room, I swear !”

Like an anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi !  
> This fic is my humble contribution to celebrate Omegaverse Day.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, this idea struck me while listening to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjzze_QH8KA) (which I linked in the beginning actually) :)  
> Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts here. You can also find me on my [Tumblr](https://firstloveomegaverse.tumblr.com/).  
> Till next time~!


End file.
